Labyrinth Of A Soul
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Hank's world is turned upside down when he wakes up one afternoon only to remember the last event taking place long before than anticipated. Evan whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

I noticed a lot of you are getting a little** antsy** over waiting for new fanfics (like me), and at this point I would advise you to **start writing your own** - it's enjoyable and it may encourage others to do so; that way **everyone has a story to upload** (it would also have people stop harassing me so much about an update in my other Evan whumpage fic! I'm working on it people!) :)

Now on with the story!

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

Summary: Hank's world is turned upside down when he wakes up one afternoon, only to remember the last event taking place long before than anticipated. Evan whumpage.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Labyrinth Of A Soul<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ouch…that's gonna leave a mark…"<em>

_"It'll heal in less than a few days. It could've been a lot worse..."_

_"Poor guy, the last thing he needs is-"_

A groan passed his lips.

"_Shhh look!"_

"_He's waking up…"_

His vision began to gradually brighten, revealing the two figures hovering over him as they plastered their sympathetic grins. Rolling his eyes around his surroundings, and judging from the equipment encircling the room, he gathered he was on a bed in the hospital. He recognised the other two in the room.

"How are you feeling there, Hank?" Divya softly asked.

"How long have I been out for?" the elder Lawson replied, sitting up from the hospital bed after realising he was still in his clothes.

"About half an hour," Jill responded with her clipboard in hand. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm a little woozy but I'll live. What exactly happened?"

"Baseball incident," Divya answered. "Wrong place, wrong time." She watched Hank's brow crease in confusion. "You were strolling down the park and a baseball knocked you out."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows, to which they fell back to form the same confused look a few seconds earlier. "What was I doing in the park again?"

Jill and Divya exchanged looks. "You were out getting lunch, remember?" the business administrator replied.

"Oh, that's right," the doctor sheepishly chuckled. Hank turned to the clock. "Whoa! Is that the time? I'm going to be late." He stood, then paused. "Divya do you have my appointments? Guess this little incident knocked more than a few brain cells."

"Appointments?" the physician assistant said with a tone of perplexity.

"You didn't get hit with a baseball too, did you?" he lightly chortled.

"Hank," Jill caught his attention as she asked with concern lingering in his voice, "are you going back to work?"

"Well yeah," the doctor stared at the two while his grin began to fade, "Why...does that sound so crazy?"

"Well-" In that instant the door swung open to reveal a nurse, cutting Divya before she had the chance to explain.

"Ah you're awake," The nurse made a start. She then turned to the physician assistant. "So no complications then?"

Divya paused before turning back to Hank. "I'm not sure."

"Not sure?" Both Hank and the nurse said simultaneously.

"Divya, I'm fine, see? Other than the fact that I forgot a few appointments and OH-!"

"What?" Jill asked.

"I almost forgot I'm supposed to meet Evan for lunch in…" he stared at his watch, "fifteen minutes. He's got another scheme about expanding the business." He sighed, and then said to himself, "Man, I really wish I forgot _that_!" Hank almost made it to the door when Divya took a hold of his arm. The doctor turned to watch newly bewildered expressions now plastering on the three women.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Hank maybe you should sit down for a minute," Jill said, taking a hold of his other arm but he pulled his arms away before they escorted him to the bed.

"I don't have time, I need to get going." He walked through the door, with Jill and Divya following behind.

"Just wait a minute! Hank!" Divya grabbed his shoulder, causing him to twirl and halt in his tracks.

"Divya, what is it?" The three now stood in the centre of the corridor. "Okay, what is going on?"

"Hank, I need you to be very honest with me," Divya said. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Well…like we mentioned earlier I was in the park."

"Before that."

"Err…I was with a HankMed client, you and Jill were with me."

"What HankMed client?"

"Jacob, I think? The one with the fractured ankle." He watched the two women adopt the same incredulous look.

"You need to stop looking at me like that!" Hank retorted. "What was wrong with what I said? It happened just this morning!"

Jill turned to the physician assistant, and then back to her boyfriend preparing to speak in a hushed tone. "Hank, that was three months ago."

Hank's face dropped. "Th...three months?"

Divya paused. "Wait, that was before the-..." she bit her tongue as sudden realisation dawned upon her.

"The what?" Henry demanded when there was no answer. "THE WHAT?"

Jill sighed. "The accident."

Hank's eyebrows drew to the centre of his forhead. "What accident?"

Divya rested her hand onto her friend's shoulder. "Come with me."

As they strolled through the hospital corridors the physician assitant gradually began to feed Hank more information. Hank found himself digesting each word harder than the next, as he consumed himself in thought of how he managed to block out the last three months of his memory. He trail of thinking came to a halt when Divya made a sudden stop nearby a door. His eyes wavered around his surroundings as they began to slow, hearing nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat, his face slowly turning to gaze at the door beside him.

"Hank." His attention quickly turned back to Divya, as she affirmed the last few words of her explanation, containing words that compelled the fearless doctor to physical freeze in place. "Evan has been in a coma for the past three months…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!<p>

Didn't see that coming, didja? :P

I wrote this out on a whim after I was inspired by Just Like Heaven (after watching it for the billionth time! Makes me cry everytime too!) and so be the first to decide to put Evan in a coma :D

So review please :)

Mrs N Uzumaki xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACK! I know it's been a while but I finally managed to get writing. And that's all thanks to **MegalegU **for helping me throughout! You are a great inspiration!

Also a huge thanks to **LizaD** for beta reading! You are awesome!

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

Summary: Hank's world is turned upside down when he woke up one afternoon, only to remember the last event taking place long before than anticipated. Evan whumpage.

Disclaimer: If I did. This would be the season finale.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2**

* * *

><p><em>He gasped. Erratic breathes shuddered at his lips. He felt an aching sensation swirl at his mind; his line of vision shifting rapidly in confusion. Everything was fuzzy and the sound of his own uneven panting resonated in his ears. His eyes halted at the sight of an unconscious figure. Underneath all that blood trailing down his face, he recognised that form.<em>

"_Ev…?" Hank managed to hoarsely utter,."Evan…?" He was exhausted, in pain, and in shock. He began to feel panic rising as the response he so desperately needed to hear never came. Hank urged himself to move his hand and connect his fingers towards Evan's neck. _

_But he couldn't. He couldn't move. As much as he wanted to, his hands failed to move. They were as still and motionless as Evan's lifeless form._

"_Hank…?" That voice. "Hank?"_

The young doctor awoke with a start. He sat up from his chair and rubbed his eyes abrasively. Once his vision cleared he stared at the coffee hovering an inch from his chest. Jill watched him with an expression of worry.

"Hank?" she spoke gently, offering the warm drink. "I thought you might need this."

"Thanks," Hank said impassively, lightly pulling the coffee towards his lips. Jill grabbed an extra chair and positioned it next to the motionless doctor as he gazed into oblivion.

"You should go home and rest," she sympathetically suggested. Her request received no reaction. "Hank?" She tried again as she rested a comforting, warm hand on his shoulder.

"I don't-" Hank began, but stopped, struggling to form the right words. He inhaled deeply and attempted once more to communicate his feelings. "I don't understand…how…all this happened." Jill's eyebrows furrowed with worry as she waited for him to continue. "I was on my way to meet Evan to discuss HankMed spreadsheets and then I wake up three months later…and find him-" he halted and tried to suppress the lump of emotions that threatened to clog his throat, "…and find him _comatose,_" Hank choked out the last word like poison.

"Hank...I know it's hard for you to grasp right now, but you and Evan have both been in a traumatic experience. Your confusion is normal and you have every right to feel this way." Jill tried her best to find consoling words; the kind of words that she had dished over the years, to many of her other patients.

"Except that I don't remember any of it!" Hank's voice rose slightly.

"Well, Dr. Morgan is on his way with answers. I'm sure he has a theory about your case."

"A _theory? _I need more than a _theory, _Jill!" Hank's voice escalated. "I need hard, solid answers!"

"Hank-"

"No, Jill, you don't get it." Hank left his seat and circled the room uneasily. "I feel like...part of me is _missing_."

Jill pursed her lips and prepared to offer a calming comment. However, she was interrupted by the sound of the door to the room being pushed open. The sound captured their attention. A male in his mid-forties, wearing a lab coat slipped silently into the room, chart in hand.

"Hello, Hank," the man stated. "Reflecting your circumstances, you may not remember me. I'm Doctor Morgan." The physician lifted his hand in hopes of exchanging a handshake. Hank Lawson took hold of the man's offered hand. "Would you mind taking a seat for me?"

"I'm fine standing," Hank bluntly retorted.

"Alright." Morgan sighed and took a hold of his glasses, folding the temples, he tucked them into his shirt. "I'll get to the point. From what I can tell, your mind found the past three months so difficult to deal with that it suppressed the psychologically traumatic event you went through that day. You could say the baseball incident was needed as an excuse."

"A defence mechanism," Jill added, more so to herself.

"Precisely."

Henry stared for a second at the doctor. His thoughts raced with medical familiarity as he came to terms with his diagnosis. "Hysterical amnesia."

Morgan nodded in agreement. "As you know, Hank, it is usually temporary and your memory will return in a few days, give or take."

"A few days…" Hank repeated slowly.

"Which brings me to this," Morgan said regretfully and yanked a few pink forms from his chart, presenting them to the distraught younger man. "I know this isn't the time, but it _has_ been months. I'm sorry, Hank, but you know how it works."

Henry felt his heart sink as his eyes rolled down the familiar document. It was the same document he had presented to the unfortunate family members of his suffering patients. It was the same document that many of them stubbornly refused to sign. Hank now could understand why they would find it being presented to them offensive. He never understood why family members and loved ones would want to let their loved ones continuously suffer through the use of machines for months on end. During his residency years, he even considered it to be a selfish gesture. Now, tragically, Hank was forced to position himself on the other side of the table, facing the very same crucial decision the previous mourners had to encounter.

Henry looked up, giving the waiting physician a cold grimace as he callously disputed, "Not gonna happen."

"Hank," Jill gently reached for his hand but he pulled it away and ignored the flash of hurt in her eyes. "We're just telling you to consider _all _of your options. No one said you _had _to do anything."

Dr. Morgan sighed and took a hold of the pink documents that the angered man shoved back into his chest. "That's okay. To you, this is basically day one. I'll give you more time."

"More time?" Hank shouted, outraged. This was...unfathomable. He'd never thought that this day would come. It shouldn't have. He shouldn't have to make the decision whether or not to pull the plug on his innocent, younger brother, just clinging onto life with all he had left.

"Now, Hank," Jill edged forward but the still angry Hank Lawson moved away from her touch. He slowly shook his head.

"You don't get it." The hurt and frustrated man pointed an accusatory finger at his on-again-off-again girlfriend. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. I..." Hank then halted. A startling realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "I don't even know whether I said goodbye in the past three months." This just could not be happening to him. It had to be some kind of nightmare. It could not be _real_. He remembered being with Evan. They were talking and laughing. Hank recalled his brother's insisting ways of ridiculous tactics. Evan was just _fine__. _He was...he was..._alive._

The room continued to linger in silence before the door swung to reveal a familiar HankMed member. Divya, the physician assistant, looked up and hesitated to move any further. The young woman's forehead creased with concern as she stared at Dr Morgan and then Jill. She noted that on the other side of the room Hank gazed at the floor as he stood shock-still. Divya opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. A dagger couldn't even cut through the thick tension in the room.

The sound of Dr. Morgan's pager going off broke the silence, signalling his eventual departure. With a nod to the hospital administrator, Dr. Morgan made his way out of the room. He had other duties that needed his attention. Divya and Jill exchanged looks while Hank remained unmoving. Jill gradually strode towards Divya and softly whispered, "I need to get back to work. Can you make sure Hank settles?" She received a nod in return and quietly made her way out of the room.

The physician assistant moved closer to her distraught employer and dear friend. She calmly wrapped an arm around Hank's shoulder and subtly whispered to his ear, "Why don't we get some lunch?"

A silent Hank let his friend guide him, no energy left to argue.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Allllrighty then. I hope that was enough to keep you stalking this story :D<p>

Review and let me know, por favor :)

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xx


End file.
